Spoken content such as, for example, voiceover and narrative content, is regularly utilized to convey information to an audience. Presently, spoken content is regularly recorded for applications such as podcasts, demo videos, lecture videos, and audio stories, just to name a few. In all of these areas, having high quality speech or voice characteristics (e.g., emphasis; variety in tone, i.e., avoid being monotone; flow or speed; diction, i.e., articulation; etc.) can aid the author, or speaker, in effectively communicating the information that is attempting to be conveyed to the audience. In addition, having high quality speech or voice characteristics can help the author maintain the interest of the audience. As such, the speech or voice characteristics are an important aspect of this spoken content. Because of this, a professional with voice acting skills is generally the preferred speaker for such spoken content because of such a professional's command of these speech or voice characteristics.
In the digital age, especially with the advent of social media, spoken content is being produced more and more frequently by users who are not professionals and therefore may not have the command of speech or voice characteristics that a professional has. Up to this point, the options for a user who does not have command of these characteristics, and is recording the content themselves, have been limited to visual cues displayed through a graphical user interface that can help guide the user's spoken performance. As such, the user still needs to be able to perform in accordance with the visual cues, which may be incorrect and may actually make the performance worse. There has been very little that the user could rely on to adjust aspects of the spoken performance after recording.